Presagio
by sake more
Summary: El silencio en esa habitación era totalmente abrumador y dentro de la cama verde yacía una joven castaña, mantenía el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas, pasó un tiempo antes de que sus pequeñas manos deshicieran esos puños, el movimiento fue tan lento, pareciendo que alguien le ayudaba mientras ella pretendía dejarlas en esa posición.
1. Chapter 1

Presagio

Declimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto, ahora si les dejo con la historia.

* * *

Tomoeda, ahora mismo se ve como un lugar bastante tranquilo cubierto por el manto nocturno, sus calles solitarias ponen en evidencia lo tarde que era. El viento soplaba sin dar tregua, aun con esto las enormes nubes no se inclinaban por llorar. Un rayo aclaró el lugar cerca de una hermosa y antigua casa amarilla mientras una luz resplandecía dentro del último cuarto, la pequeña lámpara postrada en la alcoba chispeaba de vez en cuando.

El silencio en esa habitación era totalmente abrumador y dentro de la cama verde yacía una joven castaña, mantenía el ceño fruncido y las manos empuñadas, pasó un tiempo antes de que sus pequeñas manos deshicieran esos puños, el movimiento fue tan lento, pareciendo que alguien le ayudaba mientras ella pretendía dejarlas en esa posición. Las horas pasaron hasta que llegó nuevamente el día.

La chica con un poco de pereza optó por levantarse, se sentó bastante tiempo en la orilla de su cama mientras movía de un lado al otro su cabeza, suspiró.

—Por lo menos fue una pesadilla.- dijo levantándose. Se miró frente al espejo, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde una, aquellas ojeras hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido. Dio bastantes pasos hasta llegar al baño para prepararse.

Cuando estuvo lista, se puso los audífonos y caminó en silencio hacia la escuela. La universidad estaba llena de jóvenes sonrientes que caminaban junto a sus amigos, bastante grande a decir verdad repleta de jardines inmensos que la adornaban. Las clases corrían a su forma como era normalmente.

—Sakura, nos ha tocado el siguiente tema, ¿te parece exponer la segunda parte?- pregunta una chica de cabellos largos- la castaña se pone de pie y asiente antes de salir del salón.

—Por qué intentas hablarle Tomoyo, es evidente que prefiere estar sola- comenta una chica de anteojos a la aludida, mientras sigue con la mirada la puerta donde ha salido la castaña.

* * *

Llega a su casa cansada, el trabajo de medio tiempo ha estado más movido que de costumbre.

—Es tiempo de dormir Kero- dice mientras toma entre sus manos a un pequeño muñeco alado, deposita un pequeño beso y lo deja en su lugar antes de recostarse. —Buenas noches-

En poco tiempo la noche se vuelve más obscura, dentro de la habitación la castaña forma una sonrisa entre sueños, probablemente un buen sueño pasaba en este momento. Dormía en una posición extraña y hasta cierto punto incomoda. Sin embargo su muñeca recargada en su pecho, es levantada lentamente hasta dejarla descansar a un lado de su cuerpo, si alguien pudiera verlo fácilmente sabrían que no fue un movimiento voluntario, pero quien podría hacerlo si nadie vivía a su lado. Sus dos padre habían muerto hace bastante tiempo y su hermano… él se encontraba en extranjero.

La luz del día nuevamente apareció, la chica se levantó con una sonrisa, había soñado con flores, y caballos blancos, mismo que significaban pureza. Se levantó también hace mucho que no tenía un hermoso sueño, ¿debería preocuparse?, se preguntó muchas veces mientras comía. Durante todo este tiempo se había mantenido al margen de personas a su alrededor, por muy cobarde que pareciera ya no quería que otros sufriera, no quería tener que verlos sufrir.

Desde que tenía memoria, sus sueños eran en su mayoría pesadillas, luchó mucho cuando niña por tenerlos, sin embargo más tarde entendió que sus sueños hermosos eran aterradores.

—Hora de irnos- caminó hacia la puerta de salida. Debiera prepararse para algo malo, no sabía que podría ser, eso nunca le era revelado.

Sus pasos se movían con rapidez por la calles, mientras evitaba a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor. Alzó los ojos un momento, en el cual una chica de ojos azules le sonrió, basto tan solo 5 minutos para que por su mente pasaran visiones, las imagen se movían rápidamente en su cabeza, aquella chica tirada en el piso, junto con varios autos involucrados, adultos, ancianos, jóvenes y niños muertos. Bajo la mirada y decidió alejarse.

No debía involucrase en el destino, su madre se lo había dicho varias veces. Detuvo sus pasos. Pero a veces no podía ignorar esas voces escuchadas en su cabeza ayuda corrió rápidamente hacia la chica.

—No vayas hacia ese lugar, no por hoy, no puedo decirte más pero no lo hagas.- pero las personas siempre quiere saber más.

—Por qué, tengo una entrevista, necesito ir.-Dijo como respuesta y avanzó sus pasos.

—No vayas- dijo firmemente, pero la chica ya caminaba a su destino, en un intento desesperado caminó detrás y cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle, cuando alguien la jaló de la mano, se giró para ver quién era más no encontró a nadie.

—Gracias- se atrevió a decirle a la nada, momento justo en que la tragedia ocurrió, el grito de aquella mujer y las colisiones llamaron su atención, varias personas se acercaban para ver el suceso. Suspiró profundamente, sacó su celular y dio llamado a una ambulancia mientras se alejaba del lugar. Subió al metro y sentó en el asiento más lejano que encontró, junto a la ventana. Su mirada estaba perdida, trataba de no pensar en lo sucedido pero las visiones anteriores regresaban una y otra vez, rostros llenos de angustia, de dolor, de tristeza llegaban hacia ella. Fuera de eso, hoy se había atrevido a agradecer a lo que fuera que la ayudó, era la primera vez en toda su vida que se armaba de valor para hacerlo, sabía que desde hacía un tiempo alguien estaba a su lado y la ayudaba en numerosas ocasiones. No sabía que era, no podía verlo, pero muchas veces podía sentirlo.

* * *

Era constantemente repetitivo, la presencia de la obscuridad, un factor bastante usual dentro de ellos, cubría todo el horizonte, flamas azules brillaban y alumbraban los senderos, caminaba tranquilamente como en cada sueño, sin temor, debido a sus constantes pesadillas, estas ya no tenían el mismo efecto.

El aire estaba totalmente congelado y podía sentir como las mejías le ardían, simplemente seguía su camino sin interrupción, sin embargo durante su transcurso apareció, aquel mostro con forma de reptil, no era gigante, pero rebasaba su altura, sus ojos eran amarillos y por su boca salía humo negro, retrocedió pasos mientras él se acercaba. En cualquier momento debía de despertar, sin embargo su pesar se estaba demorando más de la cuenta.

Ha decir verdad jamás ninguna de sus pesadillas le contaban el final, siempre despertaba. Se armó de un poco de valor y dio un paso al frente. Estaba en un sueño, ¿qué podía perder?, si lo que importaba ya no estaba más con ella.

La bestia pareció enfurecerle su osadía y comenzó a destilar fuego por la nariz, alzó sus garrar para golpearla, ella cerró los ojos y esperó… para cuando abrió los ojos algo blanco estaba frente a ella, o mejor dicho estaba dándole la espalda.

—No puedes rendirte eres un mensajero de los dioses.- dijo mientras ella regresaba de nuevo a la realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

Presagio

capitulo 2

* * *

Cinco años después

Las calles aún están muy solitarias, la obscuridad aún sigue presente, eran exactamente las cuatro de la mañana cuando esa luz se encendió en esa ventana, como todos la chica se sienta unos cuantos minutos en su cómoda cama, mirando interesantemente sus pies, pasando el rato toma fuerza para levantarse. Toma un baño rápidamente, prepara un poco de café caliente y un desayuno ligero, se sienta un momento para comer y preguntarse por qué seguía haciendo esto. Lavo los platos, toma su bulto y un abrigo para marcharse.

—Nos vemos Kero- sonríe antes de salir, se coloca los audífonos y camina hasta la estación. A pesar de todo, le gusta cómo se ven las calles a esta hora, se siente tan libre y tranquila sin gente a su alrededor. Aborda el tren que la llevara hasta su destino, pocas personas están dentro, toma el lugar cerca a la ventana y se dedica a mirar por ella durante todo el viaje.

Cuando al fin llega, da un largo suspiro antes de entrar, —heme de nuevo aquí- se dice a sí misma, mientras cruza calmadamente los pasillos del lugar, se coloca la bata blanca que llevaba en brazos y camina hasta el final del tercer piso. —buenos días- saluda a sus compañeros de guardia, deja sus cosas de lado y toma una pila de expedientes.

—pacientes femenino de 35 años de edad, hipertenso de 10 años de evolución tratado con losartan de 50 mg, niega otros antecedentes de importancia, inicia padecimiento actual el día de ayer con dolor en hipocondrio derecho secundario a la ingesta de colecistoquineticos…- la entrega había empezado…

Al final se levantó y continuo leyendo aquellos expedientes aun cuando termino fue directamente a la cama 340.

—Buenos días, ¿cómo amaneció hoy?- pregunta con una sonrisa y continua con su interrogatorio…

Las horas pasaban mientras atendía a los pacientes y cuidaba de ellos en quirófano, pronto llegó la hora de quedarse con dos de sus compañeros, a pesar de que no era demasiado social esa parte del día era la que menos le gustaba, tomó su uniforme y bajó hasta donde se encontraban los quirófanos, se recogió el cabello antes de entrar, se acomodó el cabello dentro de aquel gorro y arregló el cubre bocas.

Se dirigió a la sala que le correspondía, en ese momento el paciente era traído en camilla, su cuerpo era pequeño, probablemente el debería tener uno catorce años, lo miro sin querer, sus ojos se toparon por un momento con los de él, inevitablemente por su mente pasaron imágenes de forma rápida, una madre con aquel pequeño sonriendo y consintiéndolo de una forma cariñosa. Desvió la mirada y sonrió, la cirugía sería bastante buena esa noche.

* * *

Salió del lugar bastante cansada, por fin era hora de ir a casa, tomó de nuevo el transporte y sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos, sintió que alguien se sentó junto a ella, conocía bastante bien esa presencia, no se molestó en abrir los ojos para observar quién era, porque de todos modos no podía verle, sonrió y dejó que el sueño la venciera.

Desde hace bastante tiempo sabía que alguien estaba ahí, no podía explicar que era, y muchas veces pensó que tal vez, podría ser un fantasma y eso, sinceramente le causaba temor, por eso ella prefirió llamarle "Ángel". Podría solo estarse engañando o tal vez presentar esquizofrenia, pero definitivamente le gustaba pensar así, porque aún no se explicaba cómo era posible que llegara sana y salva a su casa sin que verdaderamente recordara nada.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, el día anterior había pasado sin que ella pudiera despertarse, apagó la alarma y se levantó con algo de pesar, siguió su rutina…

Era casi hora de irse, sin embargo mientras alistaba todo, sintió algo, detuvo sus manos en seco y corrió rápidamente hasta la cama 340, sacó de la bolsa lateral de su bata un par de guantes y se los colocó mientras llegaba.

—Señora, ¿me escucha?, respóndame, ¿me escucha?- preguntaba mientras valoraba su respiración,

— ¿Qué sucede doctora?-pregunta una enfermera.

—Ve por ayuda, y trae el carro rojo con un DEA- dijo mientras descubría el tórax de aquella paciente y comenzaba a dar compresiones.

En pocos minutos varios de sus compañeros estaban a su alrededor esperando por relevarla.

—No hay pulso, comprueben monitores, tu atiende a la vía aérea- dijo mientras veía el monitor que reportaba trazo. —actividad eléctrica sin pulso, inicien compresiones- dio la orden mientras continuaban aplicando masaje cardiaco…

—Paren reanimación- dijo después de varios minutos intentando reanimar, pronto desalojaron el área…

Tomó sus cosas y salió del hospital, se retiró la bata y se sentó junto al primer asiento junto a la venta que vio. Llegó nuevamente a su casa, se preparó un café caliente y lo acompañó con un pequeño pan.

Se levantó de su asiento y fue directamente a la cama, se recostó y tomó entre sus brazos aquella bastante grande almohada.

— Te veré mañana kero.- se despidió antes de cerrar los ojos.

estaba profundamente dormida, cuando entre sus sueños apareció ella misma escondida entre unas cortinas, la ansiedad era presente, se ocultaba de algo aunque no sabía de qué, la tierra temblaba con cada paso que daba lo que sea que fuera que le perseguía, sabía que estar ahí no era seguro, así que salió corriendo de aquel cuarto para ir a un súper mercado, las personas actuaban totalmente natural, como si la amenaza que a ella perseguía no estuviera presente para ellos, nuevamente volvió a sentir esos pasos, su encuentro se sentía inminente, debía salir de ahí si no quería ser atrapada, nuevamente corrió hacia otro lugar, fue corriendo hacia un lugar al que ella, sin comprender, sabía que debía llegar. Un lugar bastante lejos, donde había un cerro, cerca de un mar rojizo, con algunas casas hechas ruinas, se escondió en ellas, abrazó sus piernas mientras veía atentamente como el solo bajaba por aquel mar… el tiempo pasaba y nuevamente volvió a sentir ese temblar, fueron dos pasos y después de eso ya no sintió nada. Sin embargo del borde de aquella ruina se asomó alguien a quien no pudo ver con claridad.

—Ven, estas a salvo- mencionó para darle seguridad, su voz era bastante gruesa, y solo pudo ver ese leve resplandor que provenía de su cuerpo. De sus ojos claramente brotaron lágrimas y sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia él. —todo estará bien ahora, yo estaré contigo- no levantó la vista, tan solo se quedó con él así, la mantenía abrazada, y debía decir que era tan reconfortante la manera en que lo hacía.

* * *

—esto es extraño- durante toda su vida había pasado por muchos, sus sueños naturalmente no eran lo más hermoso y de hecho agradecía bastante que ya no soñara, pero esto no era usual, de hecho esa voz era la misma que la de hace cinco años. No sabía exactamente qué significaba pero estaba segura que algo iba a pasar, no quería adelantarse pero muy seguramente sería algo no del todo bueno.

* * *

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Presagio

Capitulo 3

* * *

El viento soplaba bastante fuerte esa noche, se envolvió con una sábana y se acercó a la ventana, miró detenidamente la luna, esta se encontraba en una de las fases que más le gustaba, verla en lo más alto, brillando y con esa forma redondeada le hacía pensar que no estaba del todo sola. Eran poco más de las doce de la mañana y se había quedado despierta por el simple hecho de mirarla. Tomó un sorbo de su café y sonrió. Ese ambiente le llenaba tanto de nostalgia, recordaba como su madre solía contarle historias en noches frías como esta. Bajó la cabeza, con el ánimo decaído. Sintió en ese momento un peso sobre su cabeza y de nuevo levantó el rostro mirando el resplandor de la Luna.

-yo sé- dijo en respuesta al acto. Dio un el ultimo sorbo de su café, antes de retirarse a su cama. Esas intervenciones ahora eran más comunes, usualmente respondía los gestos, había empezado a hablarle, a sonreírle y a necesitar de su ayuda. Sin saber nada, ni exigir demasiado. Cierto, no sabía lo estaba junto a ella. A veces pensaba que era un fantasma lo cual, para ser sinceros, le daba un poco de miedo, otras, como le gustaba pensar, solía imaginar a un ángel, sin embargo otra veces por su mente cruzaba que se trataba de la muerte... No le gustaba pensar en eso, tan solo aceptaba las atenciones que recibía. Vaya que se había acostumbrado a su presencia.

Evidentemente había alguien que cuidaba sus pasos y la seguía a donde fuera sin importar el lugar... casi siempre se presentaba con un aroma a miel, otras parecía solo tocarle la frente y frecuentemente deshacía los puños que ella formaba al dormir y de vez en cuando, aparecía en sus sueños, aunque ella no pudiera recordarlo.

Cerró los ojos y se tapó con su pequeña manta azul que apenas cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, sin embargo ese día aquella cobija parecía sentirse también, casi como un abrazo. Sonrió. En noches difíciles, como esta, era la manera apaciguaba sus miedos.

-buenas noches-Se despidió suavemente.

* * *

Subió al metro que siempre tomaba por la tarde, había salido un poco tarde y debido a esto no encontró lugar para sentarse. Suspiró, mientras inmediatamente se ponía los auriculares. Escogió la primera canción que pudo pues el transporte empezaba a moverse y si no se sujetaba seguro caería. Parecía no pintar bien el día, tuvo una pesadilla espantosa, o eso era lo que creía... No se acordaba de casi nada, tan solo pudo sentir el miedo, cosa que era poco común en ella. Mientras que hoy, Frente a sus ojos un niño murió aun haciendo todo por salvarlo. Su mirada decayó nuevamente, lo peor fue ver a la madre destrozada. Cierto ella más que nadie sabía que si era el momento no había fuerza humana que pudiera hacer que se quedase, sin embargo eso no quitaba que se sintiera impotente.  
De pronto abrió los ojos al escuchar una canción, hacia bastante tiempo que no la escuchaba, por algún motivo jamás había aparecido entre la lista aleatoria que tenía. La amaba, era relajante y nostálgica, sonrió y siguió disfrutando, posteriormente le siguió otra canción que también amaba por sobre todas aquellas que incluían su lista, y otra y otra hasta llegar a su destino.  
Abrió la Puerta de aquella casa amarilla y entró lentamente, la ventana estaba entre abierta y de ella la luz llegaba hacia su cuarto, subió la escaleras, entró a su cuarto mirando directamente la luz, dentro de ese pequeño rayo pudo observar uno ojos, eran azules, la miraban fijamente, varios mechones caían alrededor. No fueron más que cinco segundos ante ella. Pero fueron suficientes para causar confusión en la castañea, ¿fue real?, y si lo fue… ¿quién era?, ¿por qué había aparecido?, ¿acaso era aquel que siempre le ayudaba?.

* * *

Salió de aquel edificio, eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana y llevaba en mano un paquete que contenía sangre, aún faltaba bastante para poder regresar casa, abrió la Puerta que la conducía al exterior y se topó de lleno con aquel árbol. En los días de estancia en los que sentía que ya no podía dar más, por uno o cierto motivo siempre acaba por mirar de frente ese viejo árbol, lleno de hermosos pétalos blancos que le transmitían tranquilidad y fuerza, era aún más bello verlo de bajo del cielo nocturno, aunque muy pocas veces se había percatado de su presencia por lo concurrido del trabajo.

Siguió su camino y entregó la sangre para que pudiera transfundirse, revisó y modificó las indicaciones antes de irse a entregar su guardia.

—Ingresó ayer, cuarenta y nueve años, llegó con herida bala, que afortunadamente no alcanzó a ningún órgano blanco, entró a quirófano, con sangrado considerable, la hemoglobina de control arrojó 8, se decidió transfundirle, lleva dos paquetes globulares, tiene dos en reserva, por si los llegas a necesitar, actualmente se encuentra estable, con adecuado pronóstico para la vida.-comentaba mientras veía fijamente a Tomoyo, quien había llegado a suplirla. — son todos, si tienes alguna duda, llámame, nos veremos el lunes.- la chica asintió y ella recogió sus cosas para marcharse.

Salió del lugar, se frotó los ojos y levantó la vista mientras caminaba por la calle ya bastante habitada, se acomodó un poco el cabello y miro a su derecha, primer error. Aquellos ojos ámbar, con los que hizo contacto provocaron en ella diversas imágenes. Un chico castaño, trataba de cruzar la calle, mientras del otro lado una joven pelinegra lo saludaba efusivamente, pudo ver esa sonrisa en su rostro y en la de esa joven, pero esa imagen fue destruida al observar como la tragedia ocurría, un conductor sin poder frenar iba directo hacia él, mientras que un autobús con varios adolescentes colisionaba surgiendo con eso una gran explosión llevándose las vidas de todos y cada uno de los involucrados. Cuando al fin regresó a ella, el auto que antes había presenciado ,llegaba mientras que el chico se preparaba para cruzar, sin poder evitarlo jaló de su brazo envidando su paso. Segundo error.

Casi siempre cuando estas bastante tiempo despierto, poco más de treinta y seis horas para ser exactos, hay momentos en los que se tiende a reaccionar involuntariamente, sin realmente pensar en lo que vendrá después. Ella sabía que no debía de involucrarse, de tal manera, en el destino. Porque este no pude ser alterado tan fácilmente. Un movimiento de volante, en su pensamiento la alertó, empujó de inmediato al joven, pero fue tarde para que ella escapara. Impacto fue recibido, llevándola a un fatal estado.

Ese día los únicos lesionados fueron el conductor y la castaña…

* * *

—no tiene pulso, compriman. –ordenaba el medico encargado, tenía un cubre bocas, sus ojos amatistas mostraban seguridad sin embargo mantenía los puños cerrados. Era la líder en mando en este momento, y no podía flanquear, solo porque conocía al paciente.

—1, 2, 3, 4…, monitores- todos estaban atentos

—vuelvan a las compresiones- ordenó.

—¡Tomoyo!- alguien llegó corriendo para mostrarle una hoja, misma donde exponía le decisión de la castaña a no ser reanimada. La pelinegra regresó su vista a ella.

—Comprueben pulso- dice ignorando lo anterior.

—Tomoyo- el medico la llamó de nuevo.

—Monitores- y nuevamente volvió a ignorarlo.

—Tomoyo- la llamo mientras recargo una de sus manos en su hombro, la chica deshizo los puños y dio la espalda.

—Detengan todo-y aunque no quisiera se alejó


	4. Chapter 4

**Presagio**

 **Capítulo 4**

Declimer: ya saben, pero lo aclararé de todos modos, los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CLAMP, pero la historia es completamente mía, no busco ningún lucro con esto, ahora si les dejo con la historia.

* * *

Al segundo paso Tomoyo escuchó el registro de la frecuencia.

-Todos atentos, ella ha vuelto.- dice mientras revisa cada a uno del cables que conectaban a la castaña. Era totalmente asombroso. Algunas veces no entendía este tipo de sucesos. ¿Cómo ella pudo regresar?, pensaba mientras se encargaba personalmente de los cuidados. Ahora solo había que esperar a que ella abriera los ojos...

Meses después…

-hola Sakura, ¿cómo amaneciste hoy?- pregunta mientras revisa cada una de las soluciones que le eran brindados a la castaña. Poco a poco desde esa vez había sido retirado los aparatos para mantenerla con vida. Ella simplemente se mantenía respirando sin ayuda.

Suspiro mientras leía la solución que controlaba la tensión arterial. Volvió de nuevo a disminuirlo a prácticamente nada. No tenía idea a quien podría avisarle que ella se encontraba en ese estado. La castaña, desde que tiene memoria, siempre estaba sola, incluso en días importantes, como su graduación.

-ya…- dijo mirándola, pero la frase se quedó al aire mientras vio los ojos esmeraldas fijos en sus acciones.- ¿sabes quien soy? – preguntó de inmediato con una sonrisa sincera. Pese que a la castaña tardó en reaccionar dijo con mucho trabajo.

-To—mo-yo- pronunció lentamente. La morena finalmente se lanzó a ella derramando lágrimas…

* * *

Cuando después de toda la rehabilitación pudo salir del hospital fue directamente a su casa. El viento que anunciaba la lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo sin tregua, las hojas se pasaban de un lado a otro formando pequeños remolinos. Tomoyo le aseguraba que cayó en coma por 30 meses, sin embargo para ella simplemente pasó como un sueño.

-hola, ¿podrías decirme en que año estamos?- Preguntó a un joven que llevaba un paraguas sin que la lluvia estuviera presente.

-dos mil diecisiente, primero de abril.- dijo sorprendiéndola. Tal vez sus compañeros realmente le decían la verdad. Miró de nuevamente al chico quien aún seguía sosteniendo su mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos azules parecían mirarla extrañado. Su cabello era plateado como el color de la luna y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por abrigo negro.

-perdón, debió sonar extraño. Pero he despertado de un coma y no podía creer que estuve tanto tiempo inconsciente. – dice disculpándose y volviendo sus ojos al piso. Él no respondió, tan solo siguió caminando a su lado.

La castaña observaba cada edificio que pasaba. Había cosas que cambiaron y otras simplemente permanecieron igual. Apresuró el paso cuando estaba a punto de llegar a casa. Sonrió abiertamente al mirar su casa.

-llegué- dice mientras pone una mano sobre la reja para tratar de abrirla, Pero es detenida por una mano blanca. Su vista se vuelve hacia atrás para identificar a la persona. Se sorprende de nuevo al ver sus ojos.

-¿por qué intentas entrar a mi casa?- pregunta él seriamente.

-YO…- responde dudosa mientras se dedica a observar detalladamente la mansión. – Esta es mi casa- dice firmemente cuando llega a su conclusión.

-la he comprado hace dos años- refuta, aun sin soltarle la mano para evitar que entrará.

-yo no la he vendido y soy su dueña. Los papeles están dentro, de demostraré- responde venciendo al cenizo para poder entrar.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro subió rápidamente a su cuarto al abrirlo noto que todo se encontraba cubierto por sabanas...

* * *

-no pienso irme a ninguna parte. Es mía- dice al borde del enojo.

\- y mía también- reitera por enésima vez. Suspira cansado. –Tengamos un acuerdo, ¿quieres?- al fin llamó la atención de la chica.- he gastado mucho dinero por esta casa, no puedo simplemente irme porque dices que tuya- dice ganándose la mirada agresiva de la castaña. –de acuerdo porque me has comprobado que es tuya. Así que… compartámosla mientras se arregla todo esto.- dice tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

Sakura le mira directamente sin dejar de analizar la situación. No era justo para ninguno de los dos quedarse con la casa.

-de acuerdo- suspira resignada.

-de acuerdo.- responde él- Soy Yue Tsukiro- se presenta antes para demostrar cordialidad. – Tenemos que saber mínimo nuestro nombre, ¿no crees?- se excusa.

-Kinomoto Sakura.- dice sin mirarle. –Debo de ir a mi cuarto- explica antes de retirarse.

* * *

Desempolva todo. Era cierto. Hace mucho tiempo que no se encontraba en casa… Al terminar Baja para prepararse un café. Lo encuentra sentado escribiendo en un libro negro. No presta mucho atención y se dirige a la cocina, rápidamente vuelve a su cuarto. Mientras se prepara para dormir bebe poco a poco lo que queda de su café, su bebida favorita. Al final se recuesta en la cama. Recorre cada momento del día. Realmente había algo que le inquietaba… ¿cómo pudo ver esos ojos sin dudar?. Ciertamente le parecían familiar…

Debería dejar eso de lado, se regañó así misma.- buenas noches- dijo al aire, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

La oscuridad había cubierto por completo esa casa. Sin embargo aquella lámpara iluminaba el cuarto de la castaña. Y en el marco de su puerta se encontraba Yue.

-buenas noches también- dice en un susurro mientras camina hacia la ventana de la castaña para cerrarla.

La mira nuevamente y niega la cabeza, se acerca a ella y deshace sus puños.-tienes que dejar ese mal habito tuyo…- la reprende tranquilamente.

-ángel… dice la castaña entre sueños.

Él se recompone.

-no es así… realmente no soy uno.- el silencio reinaba por todo el vecindario. La luz de luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana apenas lograba iluminar aquellos ojos azules. – has acertado algunas veces, soy quien cuida y guía a las almas. Por eso muchas veces he estado cerca y sé que sufres con eso.- comenta mientras la cobija. – yo soy la muerte…

Continuara….

¡Hola!

¿Qué le pareció? Ya todas deben saber que estoy fascinada con Yue… espero que para las que sean fan de esta pareja, realmente les guste.

Nos vemos pronto.

Sake more


End file.
